


Le Dîner de Cons

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dinner, Gen, Latin Quotes, Livre IV, le début de la fin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: Le dîner en Orcanie de Lancelot et de Guenièvre, qui a eu lieu hors-écran lors du livre IV.





	Le Dîner de Cons

**Author's Note:**

> La légende arthurienne fait partie du domaine public, mais c'est Alexandre Astier qui a modelé cette version des personnages. 
> 
> Le titre fait référence à l'excellente comédie de Francis Veber, à l'instar de nombreux épisodes de _Kaamelott_ qui ont une appellation inspirée du monde du cinéma.

Ces trois jours de voyage jusqu’au château de Loth s’étaient révélés particulièrement longuets, pour Guenièvre. La situation avec son amant (même s’ils avaient toujours pas accompli ce qui était requis pour s’appeler comme ça, mais bon, on était plus à ça près…) se dégradait de plus en plus. Ces temps-ci, Lancelot se montrait taciturne et maussade en permanence, et parlait de plus en plus souvent de l’homme en noir. 

Ce fut donc – presque – un soulagement d’apercevoir la sinistre forteresse de leur hôte, malgré les relents d’hypocrisie et de fausseté qui se dégageaient de son accueil soi-disant chaleureux, mais en fait insidieusement tendu. 

« Ah oui, j’ai omis de vous prévenir ! commença Loth d’un ton qui laissait supposer qu’il n’avait pas vraiment oublié, plutôt soigneusement évité d’en parler. Aujourd’hui, y aura ma femme, au dîner.  
-Et qu’est-ce que ça peut bien nous foutre ?, gronda Lancelot de l’habituel ton rustre qu’il réservait au roi d’Orcanie et aux autres gens qu’il n’appréciait pas.  
-Allons, mon ami, tenta Guenièvre, en vue d’apaiser le conflit qui s’amorçait. C’est une très bonne nouvelle !, fit-elle en souriant à leur hôte. Comment qu’elle s’appelle ?  
-Nan mais, vous vous foutez de moi ?, s’énerva le souverain. Vous avez été reine de Bretagne pendant vingt ans et vous êtes pas foutue de vous rappeler que mon épouse, c’est la sœur du roi ?  
-Demi-sœur, souffla derrière eux une voix rauque.  
-Et c’est reparti pour un tour…, se lamenta Loth. _A cane non magno, sæpe tenetur aper_ , _‘Souvent le sanglier est arrêté par le petit chien’_ – citation que je n’aurais pas dû traduire, parce que vu qu’elle ne veut pas dire grand-chose, ça a sapé tout mon effet dramatique.  
-Moi j’aime bien les petits chiens, nota Guenièvre en aparté, tandis que son compagnon lui adressait un regard noir.  
-Bref, tout ceci ne nous amène pas très loin, dit leur hôte. Il est largement l’heure de se sustenter !  
-Ah bah avec trois jours de voyage dans les pattes, je me demandais à quel moment vous alliez le dire, râla Lancelot. On a failli attendre…  
-Il va être chaleureux, ce dîner », grommela Anna d’une petite voix mesquine.

*

Les quatre participants au repas évitaient soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux, et consommaient leur repas dans un silence morbide.

« Non mais essayez de vous parler un peu, quoi, se plaignit le roi d’Orcanie. J’pense qu’il y avait une meilleure ambiance à la veillée mortuaire, lors de l’enterrement de mon père.  
-C’est logique : ce jour-là, au moins, vous aviez une véritable raison de vous réjouir et donc, de bavarder, persifla sa femme.  
-Ah, vous n’allez pas recommencer vos insinuations, s’il vous plaît ! Nos invités sont venus pour manger, pas pour refaire leur stock de potins.  
-Ben au moins ça ferait une conversation, nota Guenièvre d’une petite voix plaintive.  
-Alors okay mais j’ai pas envie d’une conversation sur ça, croyez-moi, recadra Loth.  
-Vous ne voulez pas qu’on en parle parce que vous savez très bien la vérité, poursuivit Anna, bloc de haine inexorable. Vous avez tué votre père. Tout notre royaume le sait déjà. C’eût été dommage que nos hôtes ne soient pas au courant eux aussi, n’est-ce pas ? »

Mal à l’aise, Guenièvre repoussa soudain son assiette et se tordit légèrement les mains. 

« Désolée, j’me sens pas très bien… »

La demi-sœur du roi Arthur lui lança un regard torve. 

« Le parricide, ça coupe l’appétit, c’est sûr », expliqua-t-elle d’un ton ironique. Son ton rocailleux faisait sonner le terme « parricide » comme une avalanche de graviers, le détachait de la phrase pour mieux le mettre en valeur. Perversité. « Enfin, quand on vient d’une famille aimante, en tout cas », nuança-t-elle. Une fureur inconnue de Guenièvre dansait dans son regard noir. « Moi aussi, j’aurais bien aimé assassiner mon beau-père. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu’on veut, dans la vie. »

Inculte, l’ancienne reine se sentait totalement perdue. 

« Votre beau-père, euh ?...  
-Uther Pendragon », marmonna Lancelot qui rongeait un pilon de dinde. Soudain, il reposa la cuisse de viande, puis alla chercher le petit poignard qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture, afin de mieux la découper. 

« Bien joli couteau que vous avez là, commenta Loth, vraiment histoire de dire quelque chose.  
-C’est mon père qui me l’a légué, déclara solennellement le fils du roi Ban. Je le garde aussi précieusement qu’une relique, le tiens responsable de mes victoires en duel et sur le champ de bataille, et le considère comme mon porte-bonheur. C’est l’unique chose qu’il ait pu me confier avant sa mort.  
-J’crois bien que Ban de Bénoïc s’était associé à Uther le Félon, lors du raid où mon propre père, Gorlois, a laissé sa vie, constata froidement Anna.  
-Oh. » 

Bon, là, l’ambiance était vraiment tuée.

*

Pour briser l’atmosphère aussi lourde qu’une chape de plomb, Guenièvre lança tout à trac, d’un ton qui se forçait à sembler enjoué :

« En tout cas, sœur Anna, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance !  
-Qui c’est qu’elle appelle sœur Anna, celle-là ? releva d’un air acerbe la concernée.  
-Ben si ! fit son mari. Vous êtes, en quelque sorte, sa sœur par alliance…  
- _Demi-_ sœur.  
-Je sais pas si ça se dit, hein, demi-sœur par alliance… », remarqua Loth avec prosaïsme. 

Le silence dura quelque peu, encore plus gêné qu’auparavant.

« Laissez donc, chère amie, trancha Lancelot. Face à la mauvaise foi, y a que le mépris qui vaille.  
- _Vulgum pecus contemptat sæculi_ , conclut le roi Loth. Ah non mais ça veut dire quelque chose, cette fois-ci : _Le commun des mortels méprise le monde_. Le seul problème, c’est que c’est inexact, Horace n’a jamais dit ça dans aucun texte. Mais l’effet reste le même !  
-Quel effet ?, l’interrogea Anna. Celui de vous faire passer pour un pédant ridicule ?  
-Ça ne change rien au fait que vous restiez un roi de seconde zone, en tout cas, commenta sobrement Lancelot.  
-Trois jours de voyage pour ça !, geignit Guenièvre, la bouille rivée sur son assiette.  
-Eh oui, à croire que vous n’habitez pas encore assez loin… », compléta Anna.


End file.
